


Questo pomeriggio è passato l'amore

by BlackFriday



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff and Humor, Outdoor Sex, Post Trespasser DLc, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFriday/pseuds/BlackFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post Trespasser][CullenXLavellan][Possibili Spoiler]<br/>La loro vita, invece, era tutta da reinventare e questa incertezza, si trovò a considerare Cullen, non lo preoccupava; al contrario, la trovava una sensazione esaltante. Nonostante tutto, il pensiero del futuro era inebriante, elettrizzante quanto la figura nuda di Kathara distesa sotto di lui, che sorrideva selvaggia.<br/>[Partecipa alla "Corsa delle 48 ore" indetta dal forum Torre di Carta]<br/>[Partecipa alla challenge "Il fiore si nasconde nell’erba, ma il vento sparge il suo profumo" indetta dal forum Torre di Carta]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questo pomeriggio è passato l'amore

**Questo pomeriggio è passato l'amore**

 

 __“E questo pomeriggio è passato l'amore  
nella carne stupenda, nella bocca.  
Nella sua carne ch'è tutta beltà  
corsa è la febbre della voluttà”  
(È venuto per leggere, Konstantinos Kavafis)  
  
  


Era una strana luna di miele itinerante, la loro, quella volta il covo d’amore era un boschetto, nel territorio tra le fattorie di Redcliffe.  
  
Dopo il lungo processo di smantellamento dell’Inquisizione, lasciare infine Skyhold era stato l’ultimo passo e poiché il tempo che ora avevano a disposizione potevano reclamarlo come proprio, Cullen e Lavellan avevano deciso di indugiare un poco, prima di raggiungere la Distesa Meridionale, dove li aspettavano Mia, Branson e Roslyn.  
  
Visitavano insieme i frammenti di Ferelden che l’Araldo, l’Inquisitrice Kathara Lavellan, aveva percorso come campi di battaglia, seguendo la carovana di gente che dalle Montagne Gelide tornava a casa, alle famiglie, alle precedenti vite.  
  
La loro vita, invece, era tutta da reinventare e questa incertezza, si trovò a considerare Cullen, non lo preoccupava; al contrario, la trovava una sensazione esaltante.  
  
Nonostante tutto, il pensiero del futuro era inebriante, elettrizzante quanto la figura nuda di Kathara distesa sotto di lui, che sorrideva selvaggia: una gamba avvinghiata al suo torace e la massa di capelli rossicci sparpagliati a terra, mentre reclinava il capo all’indietro, invitando la sua lingua e i suoi baci perché le carezzassero il collo.  
  
La seduzione dell’elfa era un appello che non ammetteva rifiuti, il desiderio una febbre - ormai alleata - per la quale Cullen aveva abbandonato da tempo ogni ritegno inutile.  
  
Si riempì la bocca dei suoi seni, premuto contro di lei, la nuca guidata con decisione dalle dita affusolate di Lavellan, poi risalì, strofinando il petto contro i rosei capezzoli e si sollevò sulle braccia; la guardò per un attimo, mentre lo stringeva più forte tra le sue cosce e gli toccava la schiena: ai suoi occhi era splendida, in quella sensualità genuina, senza alcun artificio.  
  
Dall’erba rigogliosa sotto di loro, Cullen strappò un fiore, un croco giallo; sorrise malizioso e lasciò scivolare lo stelo e i petali sul corpo della compagna con estrema lentezza, come se fossero piume, conscio del sottile appagamento che scatenavano in lei prolungate lievi carezze. La sentì ridacchiare tra i sospiri, vedendo i brividi sulla sua pelle chiara, e mentre a palpebre chiuse Kathara godeva di quell’innocente piacere, Cullen la prese di sorpresa finendo giù, in basso, a deliziarsi del suo sesso: la saggiò sulla lingua, tra le labbra, finché non fu fradicia sulle sue dita, pregando per averne ancora.  
  
«Cullen, adesso, ti voglio...» la sentì mormorare, e chi era lui per disubbidire un ordine tanto allettante?  
  
La baciò a lungo stringendole il viso tra le mani, il sapore di lei su entrambe le loro bocche e la tensione dell’erezione, strofinata dal palmo di Lavellan, sempre più insopportabile.  
  
Portò le gambe snelle di lei sulle sue spalle, le afferrò le natiche sollevandole il bacino, ed entrò in lei profondamente per lasciarsi poi andare del tutto, gemendo di sollievo e beatitudine, pronto a fondersi con lei nell’anima e nel corpo.  
  


~*~

  


L’acqua del torrente lì vicino continuava a scorrere riposante e ipnotica, mentre restavano abbracciati a terra mentre protetti dall’ombra degli alberi.  
  
«Non sarebbe bello vivere sempre così, Cullen? Girovagare e fare l’amore tutti i giorni all’aperto? Mi sto ricredendo, sai? Me ne stai dando la prova, forse non saresti un Dalish così patetico» gli disse Katahra, strizzando l’occhio e dandogli una gomitata nello stomaco.  
  
«Beh, grazie della fiducia, moglie» rispose Cullen con una finta smorfia, prendendosi poi la sua vendetta: un piccolo morso su una natica.

**Author's Note:**

> Piccola flashfic che partecipa alla [Corsa delle 48 ore - ed. II](http://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=58989680) indetto dal forum Torre di Carta il prompt è la citazione iniziale di Konstantinos Kavafis; partecipa anche alla challenge [Il fiore si nasconde nell’erba, ma il vento sparge il suo profumo](http://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=58953874), sempre della Torre di Carta, col prompt _"Croco - sensualità"_.  
>  Un enorme grazie all'insostituibile [Branwen](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=138326), per il tempo, la pazienza, le consulenze, gli scleri Dragoneggiani e le opinioni. <3  
> Buona lettura!  
> B.F.


End file.
